The Convention
by Rose Blair
Summary: This was a Humanities II (LA) mid-term. I used One Mysterious Girl and The Prophecy Children by me, (They are Gravity Falls and Paranorman fan fictions), Animal Farm and 1984 by George Orwell, The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and Delirium by Lauren Oliver. It is about an Anti-Distiopian Future Convention.
1. Books Used

**stories used for this story**

* * *

One Mysterious Girl by Jilly7156

The Prophecy Children by Jilly7156

Animal Farm by George Orwell

1984 by George Orwell

The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins

Delirium by Lauren Oliver


	2. The Story

**Well thisis my mid-term that I wrote for Humanities II (LA) this year. We got to chose what type of paper we were going to write this year and I chose the one where I had to combine at least 2 books we read in class together and I could add as many other books that I wanted. In the previous chapter I said which books I used.**

* * *

Cassity Brooklyn Scarlett, daughter of Mayor Scarlett, was walking along the streets of Gravity Falls when she stumbled upon a flyer. When she picked it up she saw that there was only one word; enter. When she looked up from the flyer, Cassity realized that she wasn't in Gravity Falls anymore! Cassity was about to find out how to take control of her life.

Before she got the chance to freak out, this man wearing weird clothing came up to her. When he started to talk she could tell there was something to this man. He spoke like someone important, but he certainly wasn't dressed like it. His clothes were blue and sort of worn out. There were glowing green stains of some kind all over him.

"Welcome, Cassity Brooklyn Scarlett, daughter of Mayor Scarlett. We have been expecting you." Then he started walking towards this door. "Hey that wasn't there before!" thought Cassity.

"Please come, Cassity," the strange man said and Cassity felt like she just had to do anything he said. When she entered the new room she found that the man had suddenly vanished! Suddenly Cassity got the feeling that she wasn't alone. Cassity noticed that whenever she blinked, more and more people suddenly appeared in the room with her.

When, what seemed like hours went by, the amount of people finally stayed the same, but soon afterward two animals appeared. When Cassity looked around at her neighbors, a few people stood out. There was this man who looked very sickly, this girl who looked very intimidating with her bow and arrow, this girl who had some kind of weird scar on her neck, and this girl who had raven black hair but seemed to glow in the light. Cassity realized that the the two animals were a horse and a donkey. "Why are we all here?" Cassity wondered.

Suddenly there was this loud voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere and at the same time from nowhere. "Welcome! Welcome! I hope everyone had a pleasant journey here. No? Well whatever. All of you have a problem that needs to be solved. You may not realize it yet, but you all are crucial to changing your surroundings in so many ways. I am just honored to be speaking to you about this."

"This man is crazy! I am not important, my father is the important one!" Cassity thought. When she looked around the room she could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing as her.

"I know all of you think I am crazy right now, but I can tell that all of you deal with some type of oppressor. It could be a peer or your government, but you all have that problem and need to overcome it." That surely got everyone! They all started screaming at the same time. They screamed things like, "How do you know that?" or "I love Big Brother!" or other things like that.

"Now, now. Everyone calm down." That seemed to do the trick. To Cassity it felt like the same feeling she had with that other man. "Listen all of you, I want you to all think up ideas that could work against your oppressor, and to maximize efficiency I will put you into groups." Cassity tried to concentrate on the other groups, but for some reason she couldn't hear them being called. "How peculiar," Cassity thought.

Then all of the sudden she could hear who was being called. "Winston Smith, Clover, Benjamin, Katniss Everdeen, Magdalena Haloway, Luna Whitebirch, and Cassity Brooklyn Scarlett. All of you go over to the green table." Then all of the sudden a neon green table appeared in front of the donkey, who Cassity guessed was Benjamin due to his reaction to the name Benjamin being called.

When everyone was seated at the green table, the whole room suddenly went dark except for the area around the table. "What happened to the others?" asked Luna.

As if on cue, "The others do not matter. Only you matter right now. I want all of you to introduce yourselves and then come up with the best solutions to your problems. You will not leave this place until you have all come up with your decisions. Now I will leave you to your decision making"

"Well," Cassity started, "I think I will go first, if it's ok with everyone else." Everyone nodded in agreement as she went on. "Well my name is Cassity Brooklyn Scarlett and, well, I'm from the town of Gravity Falls. It is a freaky town where strange things happen, like every day. My father is the mayor of Gravity Falls and owns this summer camp called Camp Scarlett. There is this one girl who is very bossy and, sometimes, she can be quite the bully. Her name is Pacifica Northwest. Um, I think that's all you really need to know."

"I guess that I'll go next," said the horse. "My name is Clover, and as you can probably tell right now, I am a talking horse. This is Benjamin, and well he's a talking donkey. We come from Manor Farm in England. A long time ago, the animals on Manor Farm revolted against the drunk Farmer Jones. The pigs, on the farm took over the power. There were set laws that we had, but over time the pigs changed them to their liking. Now the pigs are human and just as horrid as Farmer Jones, maybe even worse. That is our conflict. What about you, sir? What's your conflict?"

"Well, my name is Winston Smith. I have no conflict. I love Big Brother!"

"I see," the glowing girl said. "He has been brainwashed! He thinks he loves Big Brother, but in fact he hates him, or it"

"Well, why don't you tell us about yourself, then," the girl with the bow said.

"Fine. My name is Luna Whitebirch. I live in Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. I was considered a child prodigy in my hometown of North Conway, New Hampshire. I know who my conflict is. Her name is Marci Page. A long time ago, my relative, Wesley Whitebirch, was friends with Sherwood Prenderghast and Johanna Parson. He was actually to be betrothed to Johanna. Well this evil sorcerer fell in love with Johanna and he accidently killed her. He then cursed all three families so that they could never love freely. Well the spell backfired because it only affects the people who can see the dead. I am one of those people. Marci is the evil sorcerer's relative. She wants to destroy me. Now, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Fine!" The girl with the bow and arrow said, "I will! My name is Katniss Everdeen and my government makes children fight to the death. The end. There you happy?"

"Um, hi. My name is Magdalena Haloway, but you all can call me Lena. I live in a world where love was considered a sickness. I hated it at first, but then I fell in love. He is dead right now, though. Right now I live in the wilds where all of the Invalids live. I am part of the resistance, but we don't know what we should do. This mark on my neck is supposed to be a procedural mark for when they remove the love from you. I never got cured but this is to trick the government into thinking I am."

After what seemed like hours of discussing the possibilities, the group members all had the best ideas for their revolutions. "Good job everyone. Now, I want to warn you all that your plans might not work, but they are the best ideas you can think of, and I think they are adequate ideas. They might or might not work. Now I will send you all back to where you came from, you might not remember this, but you still would have the idea for your revolutions."

Suddenly, everything around Cassity became bright. It was almost too bright. When her vision finally came into focus she found that she was back where she came from. "I still remember everything, though," she thought. Now she had to go find Pacifica and giver her what she deserves.


End file.
